Solo Deseos
by Reira26
Summary: Yo siempre he sido una persona destinada al olvido, pero cuando la conocí sentí que todo era posible. Deseé, con mi corazón, ser reconocida, pero sus ojos jamás se posaron en mí; al final alguien como yo no tiene importancia. Hay deseos que son solo eso... Deseos; y mi amor fue uno de ellos.


Me prometí no hacerlo, pero fue difícil resistir la tentación de volver con el dramón. (?) Quería escribir algo tierno y moar fluffy, pero el drama es vida y amor xD

 **Aclaraciones:** Digamos que lo que está en itálica es lo que Nozomi dice a su doctora, directamente, el resto es normal (?) Al final hay cambio de POV. No sé, sinceramente aun no comprendo muy bien qué escribí y cómo lo narré xD Esto es frustración plasmada en un one-shot (?) Para mejor ambientación, escuchen a Fujita Maiko, fue mi OST para esto. Es cortito porque no tengo mucho tiempo ahora. Espero les guste~ Recuerden comentar~

* * *

 **Solo deseos**

 _¿Hablar? Sí, sí, a veces me gusta hacerlo, especialmente si estoy sola, porque igual no te interesa, ¿no? Pero te lo contaré, claro, solo toma asiento._

Todo el tiempo me solía preguntar si había hecho algo mal, si había cometido un terrible error por el que los dioses no me perdonarían o si todavía pagaba alguna deuda de una vida anterior. Siempre, siempre, cuestioné qué había de malo en mí. Supongo que no soy bonita, no soy inteligente, ni deportiva, no resalto, no soy buena cantante ni bailarina; soy como uno de esos estudiantes A sin rostro en alguna serie animada, de esos que tienen cinco segundos de cámara y luego son enviados al olvido. Esa soy yo, probablemente. Pero dicen que siempre hay alguien que hará de tus días más brillantes; yo pensaba que eso no existía, mucho menos para alguien como yo, pero fue cuando la vi que todo cambió.

Gracias a ella dejé la terrible soledad que cargaba en mis hombros, de pronto me sentía lo suficientemente fuerte para sostenerme y sostenerla. Con el valor que ella me dio, fui capaz de que mi voz llegara a más personas. Aunque era una torpe cabezota, densa en materia de sentimientos, era lo más preciado en mi vida; la amaba tanto que ya no sabía qué hacer con esos sentimientos. Escapaban de mí como el agua corría por entre los dedos. No se detenían, solo crecían, con violencia, oprimiendo mi pecho, convirtiéndome en una criatura dependiente de su existencia.

Su cabello que brillaba como el oro bajo los rayos del sol, sus ojos azules que opacaban el cielo gracias a su belleza, su dulce rostro, tan perfecto como ella… Yo estaba completa y locamente enamorada de ella. Mi corazón latía tan rápido con su sola presencia que no me sorprendería si un día dejaba de trabajar, cansado por siempre ir al galope. Pero no podía evitarlo, ella era mi mundo.

Creía que estaría conmigo siempre, como me lo prometió un día mientras mirábamos las estrellas. Pensé, y aseguraba, que nada podría separarla de mí, que siempre sería la única en sus ojos. Creí que eventualmente ella notaría mis sentimientos y los correspondería, soñaba con el momento en que compartíamos un beso y ella pronunciaba mi nombre seguido de esas dulces palabras por las que mis oídos imploraban. Lo deseaba tanto, que hacía honor a mi nombre: Nozomi.

 _Pero a veces, los deseos son solo eso… Deseos._

Recé, imploré, lloré bajo la mirada de los dioses por su misericordia, pero mi voz pareció perderse a mitad de camino. Yo hacía todo bien, entonces, ¿por qué?

Cuando ella me lo contó, sentí que el mundo de felicidad que había construido comenzaba a agrietarse. No fue mi amada rubia, sino esa dulce y amable chica de segundo año. Lloraba sin consuelo, apoyada en mi hombro mientras las palabras salían por sílabas de sus temblorosos labios: "me gusta Eli-chan. No sé qué hacer, Nozomi." ¿Qué podía decirle? ¿Que ella era mía? ¿Confesarme? No, eso destruiría las esperanzas de la dulzura frente a mí.

 _Le dije que la apoyaría. Incluso cuando mi garganta estaba apretada por un ardiente nudo._

Kotori realmente ama a Eli. Y Eli ama a Kotori. ¿Por qué? ¿Por… qué? Cuando la escuché confesarse y ser correspondida, sentí que había muerto. Los labios que tanto anhelaba besaban otra boca. La chica que yo amaba estaba enamorada de alguien más… De alguien más bonita que yo, más tierna que yo, que valía más la pena que yo.

Siempre, siempre supe que nadie querría a una persona como yo en su vida. Tonta, extraña, torpe, miedosa. Pero, por una vez, quería que mi deseo se volviera realidad. Nunca sería suficiente… Si todo lo que hice por Eli no fue suficiente, entonces nada lo sería; habría dado mi vida por ella. Todo dentro de mí se marchitó y volví a ser aquel cascarón sin vida que vivía en la oscuridad compuesta por desesperación y esperanza muerta.

Tal vez, los dioses solo me quisieron dotar con una inmensa capacidad actoral. Nadie lo notaba ni lo haría, porque yo no los dejaba, porque a nadie le importaba. Todas ustedes estaban demasiado ocupadas con sus amores, todos correspondidos, mientras yo me contentaba con verlas desde lejos, como un agente externo a todo, dejada de lado como siempre. Yo no hacía parte de nada, solo era un adorno, parte de la ambientación… De seguro, hubiera dado lo mismo si me hubiesen reemplazado por una planta.

Trato de convencerme cada día que estoy feliz de que ella lo esté. Porque la he visto, en ocasiones, cuando sale a hacer las compras, tomando su mano y sonriendo… Como nunca me sonrió a mí. A cada hora deseo poder devolver el tiempo para evitar conocerla. Con cada segundo, siento que me desvanezco más. A veces la veo entrar por la puerta, llamando mi nombre al tiempo que me dedica su radiante sonrisa, pero sé que no son más que ilusiones mías.

 _Odio el dicho "la esperanza es lo último que se pierde". Yo ya no tengo más de eso, entonces, ¿qué queda para mí?_

Ya no me suelo preguntar si hice algo, porque tanto más dará saberlo. Lo cierto es que jamás fui del todo feliz, siempre quise un poco más en cuanto conocí qué era la felicidad. Fui una persona que no conoció el amor, mi familia no era unida; tampoco tenía amigos, por el contrario, en la primaria todos me molestaban; me enamoré, pero resultó en un horrible amor unilateral. Más bien, suelo preguntarme, ¿por qué estoy aquí todavía, luchando por mantener encendida la llama de esta miserable vida? No es como si hubiese encontrado un motivo para quedarme.

Ver por la ventana en los días soleados para mirarla pasar es lo mejor que tengo. Solo me enamoro más cuando lo hago, de su precioso cabello rubio o sus amables ojos azules que jamás me vieron. El viento me trae el rumor de su risa, tan dulce como siempre, pero más feliz y sincera que nunca. La amo, más que a nadie, más que nada.

Fui en extremo inocente y crédula, siempre segura de que mi sueño se cumpliría, siempre con mi espíritu manteniéndose positivo. Sabía que la vida no era justa, pero quise creer que me recompensaría por los malos tragos que me había hecho pasar… Mi pequeña alma se mantenía en pie, esperando alguna bendición que no recibiría, un beso que no llegaría, palabras que no escucharía.

 _Ya sabía convivir con el dolor, pero pronto nos volvimos mejores amigos. Él nunca me dejaba sola._

Todo el tiempo supe que había algo malo en mí. No soy bonita, no soy inteligente, ni deportiva, no resalto, no soy buena cantante ni bailarina. No soy dulce, o tierna, o enternecedoramente torpe… No soy ni mitad de lo que es ella. Incluso si no hubiera sido ella, seguramente habría sido alguien más, pero nunca yo. Porque yo soy solo una existencia destinada al olvido.

-д-

Cuando salí sentí que sobre mí habían puesto una pesada carga. La chica que esperaba sentada en la escalera, mirando hacia el parque, lucía preocupada; no la culpaba. Le di malas noticias sobre mi paciente, a las cuales ya parecía acostumbrada, y fijó la vista en el grupo de señoritas que jugaban despreocupadas a lo lejos. Sus ojos resignados demostraban mi sentir también… No había nada que pudiera hacerse con Nozomi, estaba destruida y que volviera a ponerse en pie no era más que un lejano sueño. Para todas, la mayor estaba en otro país, estudiando en alguna universidad de las muchas en el mundo.

Pero, la verdad, es que había vivido todo el tiempo en su departamento, sobreviviendo con un pan y un vaso de agua cada día durante los últimos años. Era una triste sombra de lo que solía ser. Me convertí en su doctora, la única conexión con el mundo exterior que mantuvo, aunque ni siquiera nos miramos, yo me siento en el sofá y ella se recarga en el espaldar, hecha un ovillo, a relatarme todo lo que siente; se niega rotundamente a ser examinada y, por consiguiente ayudada. Es un saco de huesos que hizo de la oscuridad su hábitat. No hay esperanza en ella, no hay nada. Nico fue una de las más afectadas por su 'desaparición'. Pero lo increíble es que… Eli no.

No le importó.

No dijo nada.

No se inmutó.

No lloró.

…

Ahí me di cuenta de que Eli nunca, jamás, quiso a Nozomi.

* * *

Wn, no crean que tengo algo contra Nozomi, Eli o el NozoEli, es solo que me gusta que sufran (?) Además tengo un trauma con las ships crack con Eli. Espero que les haya gustado, por favor dejen sus bonitos reviews *corazón*


End file.
